How to Train your Grimm
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Watch in RWBY and JNPR's third year of Beacon after Grimm had besieged the lonely academy. Watch as Jaune shoots down and tries to find the Nevermore that landed in the Emerald Forest. Can Jaune teach the Nevermore to be and play nice, or will he have to put it down like every other Grimm he had? Set in RWBY's Third Year. (DISCONTINUED, PM to help me reboot it)
1. How to Find your Mark

_**Season 1: Jaune Arc's Heroic Deeds | Act 1: Dragon Slayer**_

Hey guys! For some reason, showering gives you great ideas! So, if you're reading this, I'm sorry if you feel awkward reading this Fanfiction as it had hatched like a chick out of egg in a shower!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own How to Train your Dragon, that belongs to whoever the hell made it (I don't know xD). I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *How to Find your Mark* =-**

Jaune may or may not die one day because he's was probably one of the biggest idiots in all of Beacon, but he wasn't. He studied enough to show exuberant care for his friends when it came to the know-how on killing Grimm. He had killed more than a few on his days, but it was getting annoying how everyone kept on trying to watch his back every possible second. He could get them killed, or possibly himself in the process. Knowing that, it wasn't as fun being a Huntsman anymore.

So he squished whatever love he held dear in killing Grimm by going out on his worse days and practicing in the Emerald Forest. He did this throughout the second semester of his first year. It droned on and on throughout the summer and he got better and better and improved everything. He was able to sway everyone on his team except for Ren, and the green themed boy seemed to be content with keeping a secret for his team leader.

That was a year before the Grimm began to besiege Beacon Academy. Just the academy, it seemed. None of the Grimm bothered to toy with the town, they were boring. No, these Grimm were much more intelligent and tenfold bloodthirsty. They wanted a fight. They wanted to fight something they knew could fight back. They could tell who was a civilian and who was a Hunter by the look in their eye.

That besieging meant more fighting for the people of Beacon than studying. And as much as they liked not having to study, fighting for the protection of your campus as a class was much more tedious than worrying when it came to lives. A year later, and it was a normal and routine life for everyone. Teams RWBY and JNPR were third years at this point, and either team could care less what they had to do for homework.

Such as...

* * *

"Ugh," Weiss groaned. "I can't believe we have guard the towers again!"

"Hey!" called Blake. "Appreciate the fact it's what kept us so alert the last year and keeping this place protected!"

"Calm down, kitty," Yang joked, getting a stern glare from her. Yang recovered. "Weissy is just annoyed that team JNPR got less punishment than we did!"

"That's exactly why!" hissed Weiss, ignoring the nickname. "All they had to do was do paperwork!"

* * *

"So, I'll just be in this corner..." Jaune started. "Doing the work..."

He stared off at the three more powerful Hunters. They were all sleeping in the library, on top of opened or closed books. Nora, as usual, sat down in one of the more comfier seats in the library, who had dozed off since the beginning. She lay on top of the Grimm Studies notebook that surprisingly actually held readable and understandable notes about the class, closed and refined. A bubble was in her nose, inflating and deflating every breath that was inhaled and exhaled. He looked over at Ren and wasn't surprised by the boy's position in sleeping. He had adopted it so easily every time they had to go to the library for more fitting work of the team. The guy was propped against an uneven bookshelf that ran jagged in and out of the area, so Ren was slumped in unusual areas, sitting on the floor still.

Pyrrha had been more...graceful. She laid her head down on an open book that she had actually been _reading_ unlike Nora who had one book - her notebook - closed the entire time and Ren who had been on the floor reading. Pyrrha had been a lot more refined in the ways of studying than Jaune could have imagined from anyone trying to pay attention to everything they did themselves and what they read. It was near insanity at her exuberance in work and durability. He paled in comparison to her and he envied her more than he liked her.

 _That slipped out,_ he thought with a smirk. He kept his feeling bottled up this long, why not satisfy them a bit? He knew as he wasn't _that_ oblivious without a doubt she liked him back and not without reason. He hadn't even known her the day they met two and a half years ago. It was the first semester of his third year and he was feeling guilty for not letting anything happen between them. He was over to her and in her chair, a quiet tactic gleaned by Ren and Blake who had done so to him often. Pyrrha wasn't as quiet and he'd always act like he hadn't heard her. He'd never tell her, however, because she would snap and probably never be his friend again for half-stalking her when she tried waking him up. He was a lot more durable than she thought, and he kept the damsel in distress an act to stay near her.

Sure, he was one by default, but actually trying made him look worse. He could care less about his reputation, because her babying of him actually became quite the fetish. He had to be honest with himself, staring at her while she was asleep would never've grazed his mind as a seventeen year old. As a 19 year old, however, it was very different.

He satisfied the love he bottled up for so long by running a finger in her hair that went too far over her eyes. He marveled at the beauty of this Nikos that he had been so privileged even to be _near_. He traced his finger across her cheek upwards which made her sleep-smile. He smirked. He was getting better at making her smile in her dreams.

As creepy as it sounded, she actually got more sleep than she realized. He took Health Class more seriously and it donned on him that classes do _wonders_ to your latter life, and he absolutely _loved_ it. After his tracing was complete, he pulled his thumb up to pinch and pull a little on her cheek. Her face turned to frown a little, and that cute little groan escaped her mouth again. He absolutely loved teasing a sleeping Nikos. Then, a thought came to his mind. Was she actually awake the whole time, every time? _That would be awkward to explain,_ he thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he forget to realize what amount of strength to keep in his fingers when pinching her cheek to make sure she didn't awaken, which she did.

"Jaune?" she muttered, yawning as he let go in shock.

"I-I, uh, Pyrrha, uh, HI!" he sputtered incoherently.

She didn't respond at first, and Jaune recovered only from his shock in the most unusual of ways. She began to stretch her arms up and he took in every moment of it. Maybe his new fetish included this? Because he was pretty sure he loved it to the point savoring and swallowing his saliva. He freaking hungered for it! She brought her arms down with a messed up face and smacked her lips twice before looking at him confusedly. "Jaune?" she asked. "What's going on? Why is your mouth opened?"

Jaune smacked his jaw shut. _Control..._ he told himself. "Nothing," he came up with a smile quickly, formulating a way to dissuade her before she realized his intentions. "Just...just waking up myself," he said with a yawn that was more real than he had intended. It satisfied her curious mind.

She looked around at Ren and Nora. "We should head back to our dorm," she said with a smile. "I'll get Nora," she said. That left him with Ren.

As awkward as it may be for a guy to hold another guy and bring him to his bed, he wouldn't leave his teammate in distress. He picked up Ren and doused his hand over his shoulder, dragging him out of the room.

Pyrrha had trouble with Nora, and she begrudgingly allowed Jaune and she to switch holding people. Jaune held Nora bridal style as Pyrrha did the same with Ren. Jaune fell into place behind Pyrrha as they walked through the hall. He could practically feel her pout the entire way. He found it cute to torture her like this, and he wouldn't hear the end of it if she found out. So, he opted to keep it a secret and to continue his tactic.

Though when she awoken in front of him like she did, yawning and stretching, he'd have to find a way to replicate the process without her getting too curious of his actions. Maybe he could push it down? Maybe a cold shower was in order? Or maybe another Grimm hunt by himself again? Though it's more dangerous than his first year as opposed to his now third year.

* * *

He sighed as they entered the room, barely skimming Nora's head against the wall. She, luckily, stayed asleep.

They put Nora and Ren into their respective beds, Jaune asked for the shower since his teammate refused to get into her pajamas and slept in her uniform. Something Jaune had to deal with after the shower.

The shower had been immensely useful. It put Jaune in his place and gave him time to think. It calmed and relaxed his tired muscles as he slowly became the one doing more work than the rest of his team combined, as showed in the library.

By the time he had said that he'd do the work in the corner, they had been asleep for more than two hours as he fixed up the library and worked at the same time. It had been profuse and hard work, the sweat on his brow threatened to put him asleep at any moment. Pyrrha had sometimes noted and teased him for having more stamina than Nora.

That pleased him much more than it should have.

He shook his head and the warmth in his lower region was cooled by the water.

Soon after, he had shut off the water, gotten dressed and looked over Pyrrha.

She had been sleeping in her armor or uniform as of late, and forgetting in the morning that she had done so. So, it was fairly easy for Jaune to change her clothes in the middle of the night. At first, it was hard because he had no idea what kind of stress to put on her body to wake her up, but she - Pyrrha, of all people - slept like a brick. Harder to wake up than Ren, though he never voiced that to Ren or she. Not even Nora, who wouldn't say anything no matter what the two in question would do to her and would continue to grin like a maniac through any type of interrogation. Nora was known for that.

On second thought, that's not what he needs to be thinking about when getting Pyrrha ready for bed.

He lightly chuckled. It was like taking care of a child who never changed to proper nighttime attire, a toddler who forgot to put on he or she's pajamas. And he, the father, had to put it on Pyrrha himself.

It sounded really twisted to call himself a father at this age, and especially over Pyrrha. Had anyone else found out, even Team RWBY, he would probably get kicked out. But, he swears, he finds one camera in this room with more than enough recorded data on him changing Pyrrha's clothing, he'll have Ozpin sued and delete the information for Pyrrha's sake mostly.

Well, it was agonizing, but Jaune had ignored every temptation to do more than what was necessary (but still leaving her asleep) to change her clothes. He finally laid her back in her bed and she smiled in her sleep, curling up into a ball as he draped the blankets over her again. He looked over the uniform Pyrrha wore, and did what he did every night. He smelled it.

Not like that, of course not. He wasn't that much of a pervert...

...okay, maybe he was, but that's not the point. He was smelling to make sure if needed washing, okay? He smelled a bit of sweat and grime, so he took it outside of the team dorm room towards the laundromat.

He wasn't too bothered about being out in his pajamas. Ever since the beginning of the Grimm besieging, he had gotten a better set of pajamas. One that consisted of black gym shorts with a white stripe down one side, a white tee with two blue arcs resembling his emblem on the shirt. That was it. Not even socks. He doesn't sleep with socks.

He made it to the laundromat and put in Pyrrha's clothing, washing out everything and set it for thirty minutes of washing and the automatic machine would send it to a dryer for another half hour.

Then, he heard a sound. The sound of a Nevermore.

As he charged outside, he let the statistics go through his mind.

Ever since the Grimm Siege, as everyone dubbed it nowadays, there had been new strains of Nevermore. Nevermore, at the top. Beneath that were Dragons. The Night Fury as old coots and farts called them. The grandmothers and the grandfathers who had seen the incredibly rare Grimm.

Recently, they had a boom in breed of these highly lethal strains, and they are what made the Grimm Siege possible. Communication was something a bit new for Grimm, but they hard worked so well, humans believed it was the only cause.

 _Intelligence._ The intelligence to communicate.

It had once even been confirmed, but it would've been more believable if the person who recorded it on the luckily recovered Scroll had survived the way back.

He came outside, looking around profusely for the Dragon. Then, a shadow.

It darted across the sky too quickly for him. He searched again.

Another shadow. He followed it.

He ran, ran and ran. Jaune ran to the nearest turret and sprinted his way up, searching for the Great Guns of Navarone. He finally made it to the top of the tower, some hundred steps up, and grabbed the triggers to the weaponry.

As of this moment, Jaune had no care of boasting. He only wanted to protect his school. He sat down in the hard seat, grabbing the vertical handle with his left hand and grasping the horizontal handle with his right. He spun the gears around until he had turned the gun around and up enough to aim and fire.

Last year, a day before the Grimm Siege - ironically - he had obtained his Semblance at the hand of Pyrrha's training. It was hard to find out that his Semblance had been Telescopic Vision, but he didn't mind that. Perfect sight, perfect aiming. Perfect anything in these two categories.

He completely decimated Pyrrha's score in the next five minutes when they tested it at the gun range. Pyrrha was happy that he beat her, and so were the students as they began to insinuate things about the two that Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't minded. They both wanted to be together, but Jaune's act as the oblivious boy kept them separated.

He wanted to complete this academy first, then turn to her.

Jaune pulled away from the good aim and prediction of the oversized bird's path, placing his hands on the triggers.

"What do we do with a drunken whaler?" he singsonged that creepy song he found on the internet. "What do we do with a drunken whaler?" he repeated. "What do we do with a drunk-en wha-ler?" he said much higher at the end. "Early in the morning?" he finished the verse.

He fired- "Wey hey," -the shell soared- "-and up-" -the shell carved in half, the oversized bullet hurling towards its target- "-she rises.-" -the bullet came intact with its wing- "-Wey hey," -it shrieked- "-and up, she rises.-" -it tumbled- "Wey. Hey. And-" -it roared in anger- "up she-" -and in pain- "-rises.-" -it fell out of view into the silhouette of the Emerald Forest- "Early in the morning," he finished as he heard a large thump.

"Great..." he joked to himself, letting out a chuckle that sent his drooped head up a little. "I forgot about Pyrrha's clothes. That must've been about five minutes, though," he checked his Scroll.

He left at one in the morning. It was now 1:10 AM.

He shrugged. "I have 50 minutes," he opted. "Why not?"

It took him about five minutes to head over to his locker, don his clothing rather than his thin attire and ran out with sword and shielth in arm.

He ran into Cardin on the way out.

"What's up, buddy?" asked the now-nice friend and Faunus-sympathizer.

"Oh, I shot down a Night Fury," Jaune said nonchalantly like it was normal. "Gonna see if it really died. Landed in the Emerald Forest."

He patted Cardin's shoulder before jogging his way out.

He did not know he left behind a stunned and slack-jawed Cardin.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Jaune, last year, learned how to drive before Pyrrha did and still continued to tease her about it. She doesn't take it lightly, but only goes lightly because of her infatuation with him. But, he's digressing.

Jaune stepped into the truck he had so very much loved. Schnee model 2500 and can haul about that same amount of cargo. 2,500 pounds. One and a half tons was fine to him, as long as he was always in the lead of the others, he didn't mind. Especially Pyrrha. It had grown on him and he really loved his beautiful blue truck with white racing stripes down the center. Yes, he watched Transformers. No, his truck wasn't one, nor did they really exist.

Or that's what they said.

Jaune smirked at the thought before turning on his truck which hummed back in response. He loved being a speed-demon, but wasn't allowed to do so on Campus, so he took it nice and slow. His trusty family heirloom was racked nicely behind him on a shotgun rack, but he told everyone repeatedly he didn't have a shotgun when he should have. But, old people had shotguns racked on that, so he just racked his sword and shielth up there. It was a nice convenience to have such a thing.

He drove down the hard-to-find cliff he 'discovered' when he wandered Beacon back in one of his mulling about Cardin in his first year. He smirked at how far Cardin's come. The guy actually got the guts to ask out a Faunus, who had hated him. But, after learning from Jaune he was a pretty cool guy then, she immediately said yes and the two were even together now, as he thought this.

He drove down the thin slope, hoping he mapped it out properly on his Scroll which he held in his hand. He looked back and forth from the map to keep an eye on the hardly lit path even with his headlights on. He didn't want to set it any brighter to save gas he may need in the future.

He found that drawing on his map of the mild U-turn and took it, slowly going down. After about ten minutes, he found himself in the Emerald Forest, truck-donned and hoping he wouldn't attract Grimm and saw the stupid idea. He smacked his head as he turned off the car.

"I knew it was a bad idea..." he said before recollecting himself and grabbing Crocea Mors off the shotgun rack and heading out of the vehicle and locking it. "Heh," he chuckled. As if it would do anything.

At least his vehicle would hold contrast to Pyrrha's orange van. She complained about Jaune's being too dark.

It was true, it was a bit gloomy, but he had a thing for dark blue, so they paid no heed to him any longer after that berating from Pyrrha about how color can affect mood.

Like Jaune's beautiful dark blue truck coul cause him to become depressed. Pfft, Pyrrha was overprotective.

Then again, Jaune more protective in ways she never imagined, and he loved every second of it.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts when he realized he had been walking clearly in a random direction. At least it held somewhat a close line of where the Night Fury- "YAH!" Jaune yelled, falling down a massive hole he hadn't seen before.

It, at least, wasn't some damn cave. The place was large enough to fit two dorms inside! But, the walls were steep and even cliff-hanging at the bottom, refusing anyone trapped inside out. He fell and landed face first into water. The last thing he thought he heard was from his Scroll at the indication Pyrrha's clothing was done washing.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

What do you yall think? This took a bit of brainstorming, but you know what? I'm writing this because it seemed like a good idea!

Now, tell me everything you think was right and wrong and how I can fix it rather than your usual banter on how absolutely fucked up this is!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. How to Find your Exit

_**Season 1: Jaune's Heroic Deeds | Act 1: Dragon Slayer**_

Hey, guys! More coming up!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own How to Train your Dragon, that belongs to DreamWorks animations. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *How to Find your Exit* =-**

Have you ever had that drowning feeling in your sleep? No? Well, Jaune was having that weird feeling right about now.

Strained in darkness, Jaune was stuck in a small pool. The water was a light baby blue in contrast to the rest of the blackness around him. Despite his clothing and water, black was all that was there. Chains, however, red chains rose from the water and held him down, pulling him into everlasting sleep. He felt like he could sleep for eternity. He was about to agree when-

A stab of electricity and pain was surging through his body.

His vision blurred, he was awakening!

Then, he regretted giving in, because as soon as he awakened, he screamed.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Some girl's in trouble!"

"Ruby," Yang deadpanned as she awoke with the rest of her team. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't a girl."

"Who was it, then?"

Yang contemplated whether or not she should ruin Jaune's status. She lamented in memory from last time she had done so. "Uh..."

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Agh!" he screamed as he finally pried the damn thing out of his pocket and across the circular vale some fifty to a hundred feet down from the surface. The opening was just as wide as the bottom and he could clearly see the bright day. "Dammit," he seethed in pain as he sat up in the small pool of water. "Scroll fried..." as he noticed the last of smoke rising from it. "Welp," he looked around at him. There were a few bits of trees and grass he could make do of to make a few crude climbing tools.

It wasn't as profuse or as crazy in Survival Class, but at least he paid attention to that, too, despite never being stuck in the wild. And now, he was outside of Beacon Academy, where he may or may not get mauled on by some hungry Beowulves. Maybe he could act like a civilian? Well... -he lamented in memory- ...what a bummer. They could still tell no matter what you're doing whether or not you're a Hunter.

"Well, this sucks," he yelled out, hoping to get it over with.

Nothing came.

"This is worse," he told himself as he trudged on forward, screaming in anger as he realized Crocea Mors must've been dropped on the way down, but that strap was tight as hell! How could it have fallen?! Around the area were the usual stone walls and a few ledges in a few areas, the grass rolled very little, but enough to be seen. There were two or three trees around the center and a clean river that ran through the entire area from a waterfall and into a cave on the other side. That wasn't the only cave. Across the river was another cave, large enough to...

"...hold a Night Fury," he said with a smile. The damn thing survived if it fell in here. It had food from the fish that might be going through the river, the water from the river itself and shelter from the cave. It could probably survive two or three more days with a bullet lodged in its wing.

Jaune then felt a weird pity for the dragon he just shot down. It couldn't leave this...this Forgotten Vale...it's wing was most likely hurt to the point of also damaging its pride as a dragon. Most humans who have studied the dragons have known that they take their wings seriously, and love them very well. So, that was a downer for the dragon. What else was that it had to be more scarce with its food supply and how to worry about weather in that unprotected hole in the ground. That pity grew, and it only pained him to think about himself in that position.

They were in the same place with mutual problems.

Jaune remembered about how the Grimm had increased in intelligence to the point of communication. He was about to try something proven to fail every time it worked. They could get the creature confused to the point of understanding them, and then the creature would eat the human for taking it off guard.

Jaune gulped. He wasn't ready to become Night Fury meat. He walked forward, slowly at first, and then jumped over the thin strand of river. It couldn't have been more than 3 feet wide! It was hard enough to jump over it, but that still wasn't a lot!

Jaune made his way throughout the other side of the vale that somewhat curved downwards towards the cave, silently wondering if the dragon had taken his sword and shielth. If it did and the two made a pact, he would smack it upside the head and retrieve the family heirloom he cherished so very well. Then he lamented in imaginary ways of dying to it if he had smacked it. So, he shook his head and threw that idea away.

He passed a few of the trees he had noticed from the other side of the river, jumped up and grabbed an apple. He was feeling a little hungry, one little apple wouldn't hurt. He took a bite and continued on his way. The least of his worries was if it was poisonous.

It was just thirty feet ahead, he could practically smell the Grimm from the cave. So he could now confirm a few things: There was definitely a Grimm in there, but he couldn't tell if this was the dragon that he shot in there. So, he was much more careful this time, focusing his view into the cave.

A small addition to his Telescopic Vision included a small portion of Night Vision. He got help from Blake and Sun to utilize this revelation. He could only see a small fraction of the cave, but it was all he needed. He saw a talon in there and he stopped, watching it rise and fall slightly, indicating it was sleeping.

But he was in need of a tool to break down the trees, even if they were crude. He took a look to one to the right, nodding to a tree dumbly before turning back to the cave. He was going to be the first Huntsman (you know, because there has to be a first Huntress, too. He's not a sexist, as far as he knew) to wake a sleeping Grimm _and_ communicate with them! That's what he told himself, at least.

He then looked to his apple as he halted his advance. He needed to make a pact with it, probably one containing food. He looked to the river and nodded dumbly again, noting to get it fish if there was any. He continued his advance as he thought about how to put together his words to the Grimm he was about to try and befriend.

He shuddered at one memory in particular he didn't want to remember at the moment, but he refused to let it overwhelm him and trudged on forward.

Twenty feet. He was getting closer.

He had about that many steps to continue to contemplate the pros and the cons of this mission.

1\. He could die, but by Grimm or Pyrrha, he wondered whether to put that in as a pro or a con.

2\. He could befriend the Grimm, keep it a secret or no. Secret would most likely mean: death by Pyrrha. No secret would most likely mean: death by Pyrrha.

3\. Try to kill the dragon where it sleeps: death by Pyrrha if she found out he got stuck in there to see if he had killed it.

Everything was a con.

But it was worth it. As long as he got credit for trying!

Ten feet to the cave. He could see more clearly inside, and as a result could see the entirety of the dragon. His lessons from health class sprung into mind when he saw the bleeding wound. Was the dragon just going to sleep itself to death, or was there a definite way it could survive without his help?

Maybe wrapping up and protecting its wound would suffice for a pact. _I mean, why not?_ he thought idly. _Wouldn't anyone be grateful for such a thing?_ He didn't have much time. He could dilly dally around as he was right at the entrance stalking a sleeping Grimm, or he could wake it up, communicate, wrap up its wound, get it food and water, then ask it for help on getting out so he could fix up its wing and get it out later.

It was a long shot, but it was a long shot he was willing to take!

All he had to do was enter - which he had already done - and poke the dragon.

He picked up a lone stick off the floor and stuck the end at it.

He was getting closer.

Three inches.

Two inches.

One inch.

"Bingo-"

"RAWR!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

"What was _that_ , Yang?" Ruby asked, skeptically, towards her sister.

"Heh..." Yang chuckled nervously, wondering whether or not to tell Ruby.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"Aw," Jaune cooed like a baby. "That was the cutest roar I've-"

He was then launched about fifty feet from the cave from the massive headbutt. The dragon stepped out quietly, stomping on the ground that only things in the Forgotten Vale could hear. It steeled into the eyes of Jaune.

"I-I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Look around you, though!" he put his plan into place. The dragon did not listen to him as it seemed to continually charge slowly towards him. "We're in the same situation, you and I! You can't fly out-!" it took a good look at its left wing in response, making him slightly smirk for its intelligence. "-and as a human, I can't climb out!" he continued, as it looked over his features and slowed yet still moving forward. "Can't we make a pact?! I help clean the bullet wound, I get you food and water, you get me out and I'll get you parts to fix your wing! It's a win-win!" he smiled awkwardly, still laying on the ground and sitting up, giving the creature two thumbs up, hoping it would actually listen to him.

It actually turned its head to contemplate it all as it came to a halt. The Grimm looked around itself once more, its wing, Jaune and slumped on the ground. Snorting in communication.

Jaune got up before laughing. The creature looked up and wondered if it was betrayed, only to hear him yelling, "YES! I DID IT! HA HA! I BEFRIENDED A GRIMM! TAKE THAT-" -he kicked a rock- "-REMNANT!"

The Grimm got up, scaring him a bit but he continued to laugh and frolic a little. The dragon watched hesitantly, processing what the spastic human was doing with curiosity. Apparently amused by the human's antics, the Grimm joined him. Soon after, it went into a stance and smiled at Jaune who halted and went deep into a stance and smiled back. Regaining focus of the task at hand, he said, "Let's go get each other out!" before running into the river and jumping in.

/p/ask in hangout

The Grimm got up, tilted its head at a 45 degree angle and raised its left brow, watching Jaune search frantically for something in the water before getting out a bit later. The Grimm sat up like a dog, watching Jaune with a tilted head its frontal legs up and tucked up to the insides of its rear legs.

Jaune saw something he probably didn't expect from a dragon. "You're female, got it..." he shielded his eyes as he threw the three fish on ground. The female Grimm smelled the fish a bit before looking back up to Jaune with an opened smile. "No teeth, huh?" he asked, seeing nothing but the pink gums outlining the inside of her mouth. She tilted her head a little before teeth extended all of a sudden. "Oh..." he said slowly, wondering whether or not he heard right when a fish screeched in fear. He grabbed a few fish and began to juggle them. He noticed her mouth watering and eye dilating as she watched the fish get thrown around. Jaune then, one at a time, threw them at her.

Every throw consisted of a catch, chomp, swallow and opening for more. After all three fish were devoured entirely, it looked like she was wagging her tail like a dog. Jaune couldn't help but laugh as he ran back into the water to satisfy the female dragon's seemingly unending hunger. This was one bizarre pact, but it was one that determined their lives. And _he_ was the cause that would leave it in motion.

"Well..." he said, pulling off the jacket he donned last night, wrapping it around his waist. He had already taken off the armor and threw it on the ground before removing the jacket. "Let's get started," he told the female dragon who looked at him again and wagged her tail.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Pyrrha had woken up earlier than usual and looked around at the state of the room. It seemed that Jaune hadn't touched his bed since last night; Ren and Nora were sleeping in their uniforms. She looked at herself and wondered whether or not she remembered getting in her pajamas on her own. She rarely remembered the night, but as early as she awoke today, she seemed to remember the library, helping Jaune with the other two...and...

"Why am I in my pajamas?" Pyrrha wondered aloud. The other two did not awaken.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Yang?" Pyrrha looked to her. "Why are you in my dorm room?"

"Remember?" she asked, pulling a bag from over her shoulder. "It's Binarcular's birthday!"

"Right," Pyrrha said, remembering the cute-she means, Arc's birthday, yawned and stretched before smacking her lips twice like every other time she got up. "Where is he?"

"I've got no idea!" Yang yelled, now ecstatic.

"Why are you so happy?" Pyrrha asked in confusion. She immediately regretted it.

"We can get you in a _smexy_ costume as his birthday present!" she yelled, pulling out a costume.

"Dear God..." Pyrrha muttered under her breath looking at the costume in all its glory-she means, her horror.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"There!" he yelled, indicating to the log and she smacked down her talon, splitting it in half upon the stump it once sprouted from. The two halves were sent flying to the ground, adding to the piles already there. "Good job, Zahnlos!" he yelled her name that he had given to her. It was Forgotten Era German for Toothless, something that made them both laugh when he mentioned the meaning to her. She liked the name quite the lot.

He guessed it was around noon, as the sun was at its highest point in the sky, and there wasn't a trace of any clouds above them. Their breaks consist of her running and jumping around as her wound was clearly wrapped up to the point where she could do such a thing. And it consisted of him sitting down next to a stump, eating an apple, and creating plans for fixing her wing.

Littered around him were papers that he kept under his armor as an extra defense against volatiles and to keep blood from staining the armor. He was now using them for notes for Zahnlos' wing and what he was going to use to fix it and was glad they were too deep for certain winds. Even sitting down left his lower torso drenched in sweat every time he sat down because the wind only reach the upper half.

The things the two created in the past two hours included a fish rack and a few tools for mining and chopping down wood. She had recovered his weapon when he fell down and he considered it to be some sort of trophy system the Grimm were getting used to doing, which she actually told him _yes_ to. He shivered immediately. Grimm smart enough to gather trophies for their enemies' fallen? He didn't know whether or not to thank them for saving something that could have been lost for hundreds of years.

Alongside Jaune's plans consisted of the crude workmanship of tools to climb the hell out of this place. He looked over to see Zahnlos jumping around and chasing what seemed to be a butterfly. She reached- "Zahnlos!" he called and caught her attention. "Don't eat butterflies!"

She deflated, but was later jumping around again. He chuckled. "Just like Nora," he joked. He looked down to the plans and sighed. He really needed to start paying attention to his Aerodynamics class he took as an elective. Also, if he was thinking straight, he thought Pyrrha had been following his plans and classes. Aerodynamics may have seemed somewhat normal for Pyrrha and he had shrugged her decision off at the time. He somehow liked the probable fact that she was following him.

 _Stay on track,_ he thought, placing the eraser end of his pencil under his lower lip. _Zahnlos' wing was shot around the shoulder area, nearly ripping the tendon off. Since the round was actually an incendiary - lucky girl,_ he thought as he looked to the frolicking dragon, _it froze after a few seconds - it only burned a small portion of her wing. I should be able to add a few rags there to keep her light and able to fly. I have to get my math down-_

He had already tried lifting her, got bored and decided to ask her random numbers concerning her weight. She would nod when he was close, and shook her head when he got farther or over her weight. She was surprisingly accurate, and was about 1,289 pounds. He could utilize that and her wingspan to be able to give her reasonable and balanced flight patterns.

 _-and once I do,_ he continued. _I can get the right materials for her wing. Now, to hold up the rags, (he would require special some sort of parts are of need. I can probably ask Weiss, but seeing as she thinks of me as a flirt even after I stopped around the beginning of the Grimm Siege, it wouldn't be that simple. But, I can't ask Weiss until I'm out of this place,_ he thought, looking at the cylindrical wall around him. He then looked down to the tools he had tried to make several times and had finally created the right climbing tools required to climb out. While crude, they should serve him useful.

He had had them for quite a while, but opted to give the dragon some company for a bit. He would need to get up on some nights to make sure she was okay, feed her if needed and get her on an eating schedule so she doesn't rummage through and devour all the eating supplies on a single night. Given that that was his new order of tasks, he was relatively screwed. And given it was nearly one in the afternoon, he could opt to give the dragon enough food to last the rest of the day and come at night to help him.

"Zahnlos!" he called to the female dragon, and she heeded his call by running down to him quickly before stopping in front of him, panting much like team RWBY's dog, Zwei. "Calm down, girl," he said, rubbing her nose lightly, calming the panting dragon. "Look," he said, looking to her seriously. She tried to adopt the same look, but failed hilariously as he had chuckled immediately afterwards. "In order to fix your wing, I have to get out of here. I promise to come back…" The dragon showed no fear and sat up like a dog again, like a private at attention to his/her General. "Good, Zahnlos. I'll come back later tonight. Don't eat all your food up before I get back, alright?" he gave her a fatherly look that was mixed with a knowing glare. She whined a little, but immediately recovered her happiness.

He quickly put on the climbing materials that consisted of crude wooden mountain boots with stone shanks added to the bottom to catch onto the side with. He had a stone version of an ice axe with a wooden handle - stacked with stone supports to keep it from breaking - so he could break a hold into a wall if necessary. Other than that, he made sure that he was set before he started up the wall.

He donned his jacket and armor again to reduce suspicion at school. The last thing he needed was people asking where his jacket and armor had gone. His sword and shielth attached to the left of his jeans. He was glad he remembered to rack up his clothes for them to dry. He didn't want people asking why his clothing was drenched.

He stepped up to the wall and looked up, he would finally be getting out around two in the afternoon. If he had paid attention to Survival Class, he should be able to climb properly.

He stuck the ax into the wall, smirking at the satisfying _crack_ that resounded back to him, then stuck the shank of his boot into the wall and pushed off once friction let him have his way.

He climbed up, soon making it several feet. He made it to a ledge and grabbed onto it. Satisfied with its hold of his weight, he hoisted himself up further, pulling up with his arm and pushing up with his feet before meeting another ledge.

Zahnlos watched him with growing curiosity. She wondered if she could do that, but considering the time and effort put into little materials like that on his feet, she and her stubby paws couldn't do something that elaborate. She looked at her paws as she sat there and frowned slightly. She envied him and would probably fare better if he helped, then she would leave him to die in that fortress of his at the top of the hill and all would be okay. His demise would come eventually. ((At this time, she has no idea of anything of human terms, so she uses her own, mentally))-Rea ((I'm thinking about extending on it, but I need more to go on, so I was just about to go back into Jaune's POV))-Rea

Jaune made it several meters by now, hoisting himself up the wall and soon making his way out. He looked back to Zahnlos and gave her a reassuring nod, to which she wagged her tail to. He smiled before taking back into the forest, hopefully going in the right direction.

By the time he made it back to the slope back up to school, his car was luckily still there with no Grimm around. He was surprised, to say the least, how few Grimm had been appearing near the school. He let his imagination run wild a little, entertaining the idea of Grimm amassing by the millions to cripple the school under pressure. As much as he shook his head as he turned that key, the idea had already taken ahold of him, and he would soon come to regret thinking about it in the first place.

Jaune quickly drove up the slope, the mild U-turn and all as it was daytime and he could see the path well. He drove back onto campus and exited the vehicle quickly, making his way back to the laundromat. He had not forgotten Pyrrha's clothing in there. As he ran in, he was surprised to see a multitude of students trying to figure out who's clothing it was. There was a long line of women that was conducted by men.

This would not go well.

Though, it would be amusing to Yang, so he made sure to get the clothes quickly before she came. Better the whole school rather than Yang.

He pushed past them, unlocked it _in front of them_ and took out the clothing, not giving them a chance to ask him why he had such clothing.

Besides, with Cardin there and all, he would guard his reputation.

Right?- "NOW HOLD UP-" Yup, Cardin had his back.

He smirked as he made his way back to his room, hoping they would be out or something. It was Saturday? Why wouldn't they be-?

As he opened the door, he was greeted by confetti being launched to his face and, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAUNE!" from everyone in Team RWBY, Nora and Ren.

"Oh, you have got to be-"

Yang, ignoring the clothes in his arms, yanked them away and threw them in the corner, grabbed him and shoved him into the closet.

The door shut.

Jaune hadn't said anything before the light came on.

"Pyrrha?" he asked calmly. "Why are you dressed like a maid-?"

"It was Yang's idea!"

 **-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

How was it?

Edited by Maya and DAvin ((RWBY Google+ Community members. Go check it out!))-FFR

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
